Odd Ones Out
by maesteroftales
Summary: Brandon McIntyre has a crazy life. His best friend along with his best friend's twin sister are demigods while he himself has some sort of divine parent. But now the trio is on the run from another trio. And Brandon is scared to death of the leader of the pursuers, the young man with black hair and green eyes.


My name is Brandon McIntyre. I have fiery red hair and sharp green eyes. I seem to know everything there is to know about anything. My standard is always A+ and no lower. But of course... that makes me the nerd and the target for every bully in school...**  
**

**Brandon:**

_Run you unathletic bastard! Run!_ Was all I could think of as I stared into the predatory gaze of Darek Rogers.

Darek was the bully and bane of my existence in school. In Kindergarten he would knock down my block towers. In elementary he would hang me upside down from the monkey bars. And in middle school I had thought of making a scrapbook of all the times I was shoved into a locker. But high school had just made things worse. Freshman year I accumulated more wedgies than I care to say. Sophomore year didn't make things better. He and some of his cronies tied me down and buzzed my hair and so the name Brandon McBalderson became my alias. And now it is Junior year and I am backed up into the lockers at the end of the locker room.

Honestly I don't know how this happened but now it was after school and felt as if I was in a wrestling ring of the wall and Darek's goons. I could just hear the announcer now.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen! This is a one fall match for the dignity and physical health of Brandon McIntyre! In this corner, the little guy himself, standing at 5'11" and weighing 128 lbs, give it up for Black-Eye Braaaaaandoooooon...!" **

**"And his opponent, the current champion of the school. He has made grown men cry and gods beg for mercy! Standing in at 6'4" and 230 lbs of sheer muscle, the beast from Northeast, Darek Roooooogerrrrrrrs!"**

_Run you smart-ass! You're in cross country! You should be this guy in a race! Dodge the others and break for it! _My mind kept yelling at me. But instead I submitted to the family curse.

"Geez Darek," I said without flinching, "You sure have packed on some pounds. How many kids lunches did you steal to reach that weight. I mean the husky look can make people look bad but I must say, you barely pull it off."

Darek stood there for a second, his caveman brain working through all the big words like "lunch" and "husky" to see if it came up as a compliment. Then I realized his minuscule brain was done over thinking it when he let out a growl of rage and his dark eyes glinted with anger. So the dope decided it was an insult. WHY DID I SAY THAT!

I tend to have this habit of being hyper intelligent with excellent fore-thought and generous but as soon as I get cornered all I can do is throw witting sayings and insults at my attacker, which makes things worse. Mom says I get it from my father. But seeing as how I don't know who my father is, it's hard to agree.

But as I continued my inner monologue, berating myself for being an idiot, it seemed Brandon had gotten closer. Oh dear it appeared his fist was approaching. All hands brace for impact!

WHAP! You know that feeling of pain you get from walking into a door, magnify that by five to the power of four and you have a Darek Rogers punch to the face. Also you get blood flowing from your nose like it is Niagara Falls.

I held up my hands to avoid another punch to the face. That just gave my midsection a chance at punishment. I felt Darek's iron fist wham into my gut, knocking the wind out of me and me to the ground. The rest is a blur. All I remembered was him sitting on my stomach and throwing punches like there was no tomorrow. It felt like it went on forever until we all heard someone walk into the locker room. A bit of hope lit up in me, a witness!

Darek scowled and nodded to his friends who started to leave. But he wasn't just done with me. He got a good aim at my jaw and knocked one of my teeth loose before whispering in my ear, "Till next time you little shit." I felt his weight get off me and his heavy footfalls leave the room.

"Hello?" I heard a voice call out, "Someone there?"

I knew that voice. I wanted to cry out, "James! Its Brandon! Boy am I glad you showed up! Get medical assistance! I'm in extreme pain from a beating!" But all that came out was a moan that sounded a bit like one of those screaming goat videos mixed in with a zombie groan.

I heard light footsteps approach before my view of the ceiling was obstructed by my best friend's head. His bleach blonde hair and over sized ears were the last thing I saw before I passed out.

**James:**

"James! Come on! We're gonna be late for my date!" Jenny, my twin sister, yelled at me from my red Dodge pickup truck. She was lazy in getting her driver's license and therefore I had to drive her everywhere. And the fact that she is the most popular Junior girl in the school made it worse for a social outcast like myself. And the fact that she was rhyming at me meant she was ticked.

"Shut up and stay in the truck! I'll be right back so cut me some slack!" I yelled back. Shit I was rhyming too. I was pissed as well. And why shouldn't I be? I forgot my stuff in the locker room and have to go back for it. My date for Prom, Scarlet Andrews, dropped me for some Senior AND to top it off, I was failing AP Biology. I only took that class to hang out with my buddy Brandon but as always, our intelligence barrier stopped us from enjoying the same things. I just sighed as I made my way into the school.

I walked down the now empty halls towards the gym. I passed several stragglers who were trying to leave but other than it was quiet. I walked into the gym and the smell of polished wood hit me like a hurricane.

As I walked along the floor I started to sing softly as it echoed in the gym, "Don't listen to a word I say. Your screams all sound the same. Though the truth may vary this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore..."

_Little Talks, _loved that song. In fact I loved most songs. That was something my sister and I shared for once. We were polar opposites. While she liked the spotlight I enjoyed the shadows. While she had boyfriend after boyfriend I tended not to get involved with romance. But in the end we loved each other and decided we both needed each other and left it at that.

I sighed as I entered the locker room. I heard a bit of scuffling in the back and then it sounded like they were walking away. Cautiously I walked into the room.

"Hello?" I asked out, "Someone there?"

"Unnnngghhhhh," was the response I got. Well that certainly didn't sound good. I quickly speed walked towards where the sound came from. There in a small pool of blood lay my best friend, Brandon. He looked up at me before he closed his eyes.

All I could get out was, "Shit... that ain't good."


End file.
